Adventures of Hime
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Kind of drabbles and oneshots, mini stories if I may say? #6: A quiet environment, what could go wrong? AU/ Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~  
Hello readers!

Another Ichihime fic ;) I'm not sure if this will be a one shot, a bunch of stories combined to make one, or something around that premise. I got this idea while vacuuming of course! Enjoy

* * *

**Adventures of Hime **

She was practically jumping up and down.

This was one of her all time favorite tasks of the week.

Now to just plug it in….

And tada!

Holding the top of the magical machine, the vacuum began its act of cleaning. With a large smile on her face, she popped in her headphones, music on full blast.

Swinging it back and forth, she continued the routine all over her flat.

Wearing her roommates t-shirt that was much too large on her, she didn't see the purpose of wearing pants. The shirt flowed down to mid-thigh and she was home alone -for now-. And it was hot outside, extremely so.

She previously put her long burnt auburn hair in a messy bun at the top of her head so it wouldn't come in her way. Swiveling through the living room and the kitchen, she moved to her room and continued down the hall. Stopping by a large white door, she hesitated.

_Should I?_

_He's not home…_

_But what if he didn't want me in there?_

Ignoring her thoughts, she happily vacuumed past the door.

Then she came back around passing the door once more, roaring vacuum in hand.

_I cleaned the entire apartment, except his room…_

Unsure of what to do, she continued on her way.

But then she came back.

_Even if it is clean, nothing can ever be too clean! _

Nodding her head in approval, she opened the door.

She was already in his room, earlier this morning to borrow one of his books, but it felt so much different.

_May be it's because he isn't here?_

_I'll surprise him with a clean room!_

Vacuuming away, her thoughts were lost into the music.

_And last but not least, under the bed! _

Shutting the vacuum off, she bent down on her knees and began to pull any large objects that could interfere with the suction of the vacuum. Her slim fingers met with a box, a large brown box.

She froze.

* * *

"_Mhmm," Rangiku purred taking another sip of the alcohol in her hand. _

"_No way," Rukia murmured, "That makes so much sense…"_

_Orihime sat flushed in a corner, hands covering her face attempting to block out the knowledge Rangiku was teaching. _

"_Yup, all their dirty 'secrets', hidden away in plain sight! Sometimes in a closet or couch cushions. Even under a bed, in the mattress." She bobbed her head, "It's almost always in a box." _

"_I'm pretty sure I saw a few magazines behind the counter in Renji's apartment," Rukia creased her eyebrows in thought. _

"_What about you Orihime? I mean you and your roommate… I'm surprised you haven't done anything together." Rangiku smirked._

"_R-Rangiku, w-we're just friends!" Orihime stuttered out. _

"_Anyways, when you see a box or anything that's meant to be hidden, just walk away girls. Just. Walk. Away."_

* * *

Orihime held her breathe.

Standing up, she unknowingly brought the box with her. _Oh no!_

Letting go of it immediately, the contents scattered on to the carpet floor.

Quickly bringing her hands to her eyes, she dropped to the ground and began to pick the things up. Flushing, she began to single handedly grab them, from the texture they felt like photographs.

Her blush darkened.

Unsure as to if she picked everything up, she squinted her eyes, slightly.

But what she saw had her gaping like a fish.

The content was nothing like Rangiku described.

They were photographs indeed, but they were of her and her roommate.

All of them.

Ranging from going to the movies or getting together.

There was even some form hanging out in their apartment.

"Hime?"

Hearing her name, she froze. Even though she knew who it was, she was praying her ears were playing tricks on her. Slowly looking up, she was met with the worried gaze of her roommate.

As silvery grey met chocolate brown, she stuttered out her response.

"Ichi? When did you get here?" Although minutes ago she had her blush under control, it came back with vengeance.

"I'm on my lunch break," he responded.

"I-I'm sorry!" Orihime said looking down at the photos, "I wanted to vacuum your room, after all Mondays are national vacuum day, and I found this box, but Rangiku said…" Her blush darkened, "And I dropped it and-"

"It's alright?" He questioned, thinking about their blonde haired friend sent chills down Ichigo's back. His roommate was a very sweet innocent young girl, Rangiku was… different. Ichigo got a hint of what Orihime was trying to stutter out and the thoughts of what Rangiku told her brought a scowl to the young mans face.

"Those are just old photos I liked… memories you know?"

"Yeah, I like them," she smiled sweetly up to him placing the photos back in the box.

"Did you eat anything yet?"

"No," she frowned.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked giving her a hand up.

"Yes please," her smile widened. Grabbing his much larger hand, he helped her up. When she saw her roommates face redden and his hand brought to his eyes, she tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong Ichi?"

"N-Nothing, um, I'll wait in the living room? And you can, you know, get ready!" He said scrambling out on the verge of a nose bleed.

Laughing at his silly antics, Orihime moved back to her room with the vaccum to take a quick shower. On her way out she passed by the mirror on Ichigo's wall.

_I-Ichigo's shirt I'm wearing!_

The two orange haired roommates had identical blushes.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know!

Should I continue or branch off?

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Large thank you to **KazumaKaname, Renji4eva, and Ichihime94!** Thank you to those who also read, favorited, and followed, this updates for you! Sorry for the late updates, I was actually on vacation with family and friends so I was pretty busy the past few days. I'll have all my stories updated by the end of the week!

**I am horrible with directions! No form of technology could help me, at all. My idea for this story originated from there :D **

* * *

The Street

"_If possible make a u-turn,"_ the monotone voice repeated.

"I am on the curve of a very slim one way hill! Why would I-," the young woman frowned to herself ignoring the navigation.

"_Turn left in six miles."_

"That I could do," she huffed in satisfaction. _I deserve a double wasabi and red-bean paste ice cream sundae with a cherry on top after this…_

Approaching the city streets, traffic was finally visible after hours alone on the road. The large sign on the side of said road signaled she was almost there.

_I made it, Karakura Town. _

As the turn came up, she signaled her blinkers.

"_You've reached your destination." _

With a large smile on her face presenting her straight pearly white teeth, the young woman relaxed. She was finally here after multiple wrong turns, being honked at by some very rude drivers, and getting lost… twice.

But according to her navigation, she was finally there. Hours of struggle are finally paying off!

Yet as she stopped her car, all she wanted to do was face palm.

The house she was expecting was not there, no not at all.

What stood in front of her was a large brick wall at the end of a street.

She was met with a dead end.

"_You've reached your destination." _The navigation spoke once more.

"Why? Why do you lie to me?" Orihime frowned at the machine dramatically pointing an accusing finger; _I'm talking to a piece of technology that will not respond back… _Sighing in defeat for the eighth time that day, she unplugged the blabbering machine.

_I've been driving now for, _taking a minute to look at the watch on her hand, the frown on her face intensified, _eight hours straight. _

What should have been roughly a six hour drive was in fact eight for our young auburn haired princess.

And why is that?

_Because technology is no good… _She pouted.

Hearing her all time favorite TV show's theme song go off, all she wanted to do was sing along. Sadly, she could not for that signaled someone was calling her. Placing her vehicle in park, she rummaged through her near by purse. Not able to find it, the normally patient female emptied the contents of her bag on the passenger chair.

"There you are!" She grabbed the phone, sticking it happily in the air like a trophy until she heard the ringtone quickly approach the end. Grimacing, she answered placing the cell-phone to her ear.

"_Himmmmmeee, where are you?" _A loud voice was heard from the other end. Pulling the phone several inches away from her ear, Orihime responded.

"Hello Rangiku! Sorry, I… I kind of got lost a few times! You know with the navigations and my map kind of flew out my window a few minutes in to the drive… But its okay I'm almost there, I think? " Orihime said looking out her window, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"_My little sister was supposed to show up at my door step in Karakura Town 2 hours ago! I was worried sick and you didn't even give me a call concerning your whereabouts, this is the fifth time I've tried to call you within the last two minutes!" _Orihime could feel her older sister's pout from the other end of her phone.

"I'm sorry, again!" She awkwardly rubbed her neck with her free hand, "I promise to make it up to you some how! But could you send me your address again? I think I'll just ask around er something…"

After her sister resent the address, Orihime apologized once more. With a quick goodbye followed by a promise of reaching her destination safely, Orihime continued her journey. Refusing to use her navigation this time around, she looked at each street sign she came across. Convinced she drove in a large circle, Orihime refused to give up. With a new motivation, she resulted to plan B.

_I could always ask a stranger on the street for help? _

Rolling her window down, she stopped at the red light. A tall man with a hefty scowl on his face caught her attention, _He looks nice! _ Politely calling over the pedestrian, she saw his scowl deepen when she attempted to get his attention.

"E-Excuse me, S-Sir! Sir?" Orihime waved at the man walking away. _May be he has somewhere urgent he has to be? _

Lost in her thoughts, she missed his approaching figure.

"Yes?" He replied making his way over to her window. He had to bend down to visibly see her.

Broken out of her musings by a deep voice, Orihime was met with dark brown eyes. Mesmerized, she scolded herself for getting carried away. As her personality blossomed, she felt her face flush, voice stuck in her throat.

_This is not the time to become shy; Rangiku's expecting me, soon!_

"W-Well, I-I'm…" Furrowing her eyebrows in frustration, she pouted, "I-I'm lost, could you please tell me the directions to this street?" She asked pulling her phone out with shaky hands.

The stranger had to suppress his urge to chuckle. After long hours at the building he interned for and his annoying boss, the thought of the man alone had the stranger out for blood. But then he stumbled upon… a beauti- lost tourist who made really adorab- funny faces. _This chicks something…_

Looking at the directions, Orihime saw that the strangers scowl darken.

"I-Is there something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Huh?" The man questioned surprised before catching himself, "Oh its nothing, I was actually going the same way. You know Rangiku?" The man took a step back and observed the girl with watchful eyes, careful. _An acquaintance of Rangiku, this cant be good… _

Under his watchful gaze, Orihime felt the collar on her dress was too tight.

"Y-Yeah, she's actually my sister," Orihime laughed.

"SISTER?! THERES TWO OF YOU," the man exclaimed taking another step back, a look of horror covering his features.

"Y-Yes?" Orihime jumped after his outburst, replying innocently while twirling a lock of her auburn hair. Nervous habit…

Hearing her phone go off once more, she didn't have to look at the number to know who it was. Turning it off, she turned back to the man.

"I was actually suppose to be at her place a few hours ago, if you want I could give you a ride and you can help me with directions? It's my first time visiting Karakura after all." The auburn haired female nervously replied with her signature smile. Rangiku had moved out to Karakura just last year, but with their hectic schedules, Orihime was just now finding time to visit.

"Sure?" After responding, the stranger scowled. "Do you do this to everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"This," The stranger motioned to the car.

"Ask for directions?"

"No! Give rides to complete strangers and believe what they say!"

"Well my intuition was telling me you were a kind person, you offered to give me directions. And my older sister knows you, so I don't see anything wrong!" Orihime smiled kindly at the man.

_Rangiku and this girl are related? I don't see it… She's too… _

…_kind. _

"… Alright."

"May I ask you what your name is?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice meeting you Kurosaki-kun! My names Orihime Inoue!" Orihime pulled out her hand for a shake. Reciprocating the action, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her bubbly personality. _Not something I see everyday._

Striding around to the passenger seat, Ichigo sat down.

It wasn't until then Orihime saw his bright orange hair, her curiosity in the man was picked once more. _It looks soft… _

"Inoue?"

"Y-Yes!"

"So just drive down here and make a right at the first opening," Ichigo continued with the directions, accompanied by additional small talk.

Although Rangiku's home was only a few blocks away from where she originally started, Orihime had met a new person who she instantly grew fond of within a few minutes.

Ichigo asked her out to coffee later that night followed by an additional hour of personally showing the auburn haired princess around Karakura Town.

How could she refuse?

After all she wasn't too fond of technology.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**What did you think? I would love to know!**

And what about you? Are you good with directions?

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! A large thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, commented, and read! Special thank you to **broman2, Renji4eva, and nypsy ;) **Broman2  thank you for asking that question! And yes, sometimes there will be more! Like this chapter which is a continuation of the second chapter :D

Enjoy

* * *

**CHP 2 continued...**

The Street

**PART II **

Sitting across the street from where he first met Orihime, the orange haired pair enjoyed breakfast in a small family owned café.

"So did you find your way around pretty well?" Ichigo asked taking another sip of his black coffee with no sugar. Orihime grimaced.

"Yeah I did, thank you," she said observing her tea, then his coffee once more.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, Orihime?"

"How can you drink black coffee?" Orihime tilted her head, "Doesn't it taste…" She thought of what word she should use but gave up after a few minutes,

"…gross?"

Ichigo held back his laughter, "I guess, but, I'm not a very 'sugary' person."

"But isn't having a little sugar in your life a good thing?"

"Hmm," Ichigo looked into Orihime's shadowy eyes but moved his gaze quickly. _I can stare at her all day… _

"May be," he scowled at his coffee.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, how about we test your theory…" He felt his palms begin to sweat, heartbeat increase.

"Alright!" She smiled at him from across the table, setting her tea down.

"Orihime, will you be my girlfriend?"

It had been four weeks since the two met up, little 'get-togethers' like going out for coffee or dinner. Her first week there Orihime fell in love with Karakura town all thanks to Ichigo, two weeks later she moved from Osaka to Karakura town with help from Ichigo. The fact that the company she worked at also had a firm in the town helped.

Each day, little by little, the two got to know each other better. It became there routine to meet up everyday.

They'd be lying to each other if they said there wasn't anything going on between them in the feelings department.

Orihime was thrown off by Ichigo's question.

'_But isn't having a little sugar in your life a good thing…' _

'…_how about we test your theory.'_

Orihime flushed.

Opening and closing her mouth several times, she wanted to say something, anything but her vocal cords, mouth, and mind were not cooperating with her.

"I-It's fine, I understand if you don't want to answer! We just met and-"

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"What?"

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Great!"

* * *

"Yeah, work was so tiring today. I'm just going to take a shower and sleep." Orihime yawned as she pulled out her key to her apartment.

"_Is that it Orihime, nothing else? Are you forgetting something?"_ Ichigo asked concerned from the other line.

Bringing the phone closer to her ear, Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"N-No? Nope, I have everything from work. You don't have to walk to my work and bring my purse like last time 'because it's too dark for a young lady to walk alone at night'," Orihime said the last part in a manly voice.

Her impression of Ichigo.

"_Hey, don't mock me,"_ Ichigo responded. He could feel her smile from the other line.

"Huh? Why would I dare-," Opening her door, she dropped her phone.

"**SURPRISE!"** The room full of people yelled, standing in front of her was Ichigo.

Her Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo? Did you do this?" Orihime looked around her living room filled with close friends and family, then to the bright decorations scattered around her, and finally into the chocolate gaze of her loving boyfriend.

"Yup," he smiled down it her.

"I-Ichi," she felt her eyes water and the distance between them was no longer bearable. Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Hime, happy birthday," he kissed her forehead, treasuring every moment, every touch.

* * *

**2 years later…**

"Hey Rangiku, I'm glad you could make it!" Ichigo got up from his seat in the café.

"Morning Ichigo!" The strawberry blonde gave the taller man a hug.

"Orihime doesn't know you're here right?" Ichigo whispered seriously over the table sitting back down.

"No, she doesn't." Rangiku responded.

"Good," Ichigo relaxed, his rarely there special smile at full blast.

"So what could I help you with?" She took a seat.

"Rangiku was acting kind of weird the past few days?" Orihime sighed.

"Really, what do you mean?" Ichigo nervously asked, pulling the very tight collar around his neck.

"I don't know, she's just… different I guess?" Orihime thought back to the few incidents involving Rangiku.

"Orihime?" Ichigo began to speak and stopped walking. He smiled up at the street sign, his resolve strengthening. "I need to tell you something." And as she looked over at him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hmm?" Orihime responded still thinking about her sister. Looking back at her boyfriend who went quiet, she gave him an encouraging smile to continue. "What's on your mind Ichigo?" As the scowl on his face softened looking into warm grey eyes, all the worry and anxiety Ichigo was feeling seemed to vanish.

"You know Orihime, I love your smile, it makes my day. When ever I'm with you I-I feel like nothing else in the world matters, the one thing on my mind every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep is you and your beautiful smile. You're the reason I want to live, you're the reason I want to breathe. You make me happy; you make me want to be a better person. Before I met you, I wasn't the nicest person out there. In fact I was an ass to everyone, but you taught me to not be an ass- to you. I will love you until my last breathe and even after, you're my girl- always and forever. I promised to love you, cherish you, and protect you. I am a man of my word and no matter what happens, I will always love you." Taking a deep breathe and pausing, he looked into the watering eyes of his longtime girlfriend, the love of his life, his soul mate.

"I could never express how I feel for you with words, I hope that you accept and approve of the few things I had to say. I am a very action dedicated person; you of all people know that," giving Orihime one of his special smiles, the ones dedicated only for her, the ones that touch his eyes, the essence of love emanated off of him.

"I want to wake up to you every morning by my side, I want you to welcome me home, I want you officially off the market." With that last sentence, Ichigo bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Orihime Inoue, Will you marry me?"

Orihime knew her vocal cords had left her, probably somewhere on cloud nine… So she nodded, she nodded her head and let the tears fall.

"Y-Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" As he placed the ring on her finger, she looked into his eyes. The brown eyes she fell in love with.

"I love you," Ichigo said to her.

"I love you too," Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much, always and forever."

The crowd of people walked around the couple, some stood and watched.

As Ichigo placed his fiancé back on the ground, he didn't let go of her hand. Smiling at her, he moved his gaze back to the street sign. Orihime noticed him shift his gaze. Wiping away a few tears, she too looked at the sign.

"N-No way," Orihime mumbled, feeling the tears approach once more.

"Mhm," Ichigo smiled at her.

It was the street where he had first met Orihime.

The street where they had their first date.

It was the street he proposed to her on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? I would love to know!**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kbuo~ **

Hello readers! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Hope you like this so far ;)

Main Pairings: Ichihime Renruki

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Yeah, just keep walking down that street. Mhm, I can feel it your almost there." _A confident voice was heard through the phone.

"Tatsuki, this restaurant looks fancy." Violet eyes scanned the building.

"_You know, I thought we could try out something new." _

"Oh really. You asked me to wear something 'presentable' and I don't see yours or Orihime's car any where in sight." The female tightened her grip on the cell phone, her free hand forming a fist.

"_Just walk faster, you're late! And did you dress up?"_

"I'm wearing a blazer and suit pants, so yes I did."

"_Rukia, I meant something sexy!"_

"Oh, hell no… this isn't what I think it is…?" The raven haired girl growled over the line.

"_What ever could you mean?"_ Came the innocent reply.

"Tatsuki, what the hell? I told you I didn't want to go on another blind date!" Rukia stopped in her steps and glared at the building.

"_Oh, come on! Don't back out now, please? Your almost there and it's with one of my really good friends! He came back from his deployment just yesterday and agreed to go on a date with you," _Tatsuki kept the part where he owed her a favor out, _"He's cute and everything, looks like Kaien too!" _

"Tatsuki," Rukia growled, she didn't want to be reminded of another ex who had dumped her. "You know what, fuck this." She turned her phone off and walked the opposite way.

Standing across the street behind a sign were Rukia's best friends, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Shit," Tatsuki mumbled.

"I'll go after her." Orihime worriedly began to walk across the street.

"No! I can't stand up my friend like that," running her hand over her face and sighing, Tatsuki looked pleadingly over at Orihime. "Please, fill in for Rukia? I'll try to change her mind and my friend- he's nice, I think you'll like him as a person. Ever since Rukia's nasty breakup and the fact he has no talent when it comes to dating, I thought they were perfect for each other. Now I'll have to fix this…" Tatsuki scowled.

"Aright." Orihime smiled at her friend, "And tell Rukia I said I was sorry."

"Thanks Hime! And hey, don't think you could get all the blame! It was my idea…"

"See you later, and it's the guy with the orange hair right?"

"Yup."

Nodding once over at her friend, Orihime made her way to the restaurant.

X  
X

X

She was mad.

Furious, fuming, practically out for blood.

It was all thanks to her short spiky raven haired friend and the auburn haired accomplish.

Cursing there names, Rukia increased her pace home. _I refuse to cry! Any more… may be when I get home… I think I still have a bucket of ice cream in the fridge. _

Only one man could make the powerful Rukia Kuchiki cry.

She could be working, she was VP of there family corporation, a very, very busy woman.

And a blind date? Hell no.

She could easily get a date, but they would be nothing compared to _him. _

Just thinking about the boy had Rukia's vision becoming blurry. Why did he have to leave? Didn't he say he loved her? Wanted to move in together and get married one day? Then why'd he leave?  
_Oh yeah. _

Work.

The company he had a large hand in starting moved headquarters. He would refer to it as his 'baby'.

She knew he was conflicted with the move, from Karakura Town, Japan all the way to San Francisco, California. _So damn far away. _

And when he told Rukia, she _may have_ overreacted.

But later she understood, she would've made the same decision… To leave.

Or would she have?

Not wanting to further think about the subject, she felt her heart shatter once more. Finally at her street, she continued to her destination without looking up. Reaching her drive way, Rukia took a deep breathe and pulled out her keys. Looking up, her eyes widened.

"Hey, you."

And she cried.

X

X

X

_Orange hair, Orange hair, Orange hair…_

Orihime pouted; there was no man there with orange hair.

Tatsuki said his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, a former marine.

_Hmm, I wonder if Rukia's alright. _Orihime frowned, she felt for her raven haired friend. She knew what it felt like to have a broken heart… Tatsuki and her self were just trying to help, but it didn't turn out very well.

Sighing, she finally found a bob of orange hair. Approaching the person, she saw he was

scowling. Looking down at her watch, she saw she was late.

An hour late.

_Oh no! And he's still here! _

Increasing her pace, she stopped in front of his table and awkwardly kneaded the back of her neck.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry for showing up late, Rukia Kuchiki actually had a-a last minute meeting and couldn't miss it. But I'm here to keep you company!"

Orihime was surprised as a string of curses left his mouth, Tatsuki's name included.

"Those aren't very nice words Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime pouted.

"What are you, six?" He scowled.

"No! I am twenty three…"

He stared blankly at her as he shifted his gaze to his watch.

"Well, I have somewhere to be so-"

"No, wait! I'm sorry," Orihime lifted her arms. _Tatsuki, hurry!_ "Let's start all over again? I mean, you're here, might as well enjoy the food right? I'll pay."

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

After sitting across from each other silently for a few minutes, Orihime began asking the orange haired man questions. She found out he had been deployed in the Middle East for the last two years.

"My dads in the marines." Orihime smiled in to the distance setting down her fork.

"Really? What's he commissioned as?" Ichigo asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"He's a general."

"What's his name?"

"Nobi Inoue." Orihime said with pride.

"No way," Ichigo mumbled, "General Inoue? I talked to him a few times."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, he talked about his kids," Ichigo looked up at Orihime. "You're his daughter?"

"Mhm."

"Your father really loves you, ya know that right?"

"Yeah," Blurry grey eyes met brown. "I miss him."

"I understand."

After a minute of comfortable silence, the orange haired paired continued to speak. Talking about there lives and families, they were the last ones to leave to restaurant.

"Thank you for spending today with me Miss Inoue," Ichigo offered his hand to the gentle woman.

"Like wise Mr. Kurosaki," Orihime flashed him her signature smile.

"You should've let me pay- at least half," Ichigo scowled.

"Hey! I agreed to pay before hand," Orihime stuck her tongue out.

"I don't remember consenting to that."

Laughing together, they walked outside. With only a sleeveless dress on, Orihime trembled in to the cool night.

"Here," Ichigo said taking off his jacket.

"N-No, that's fine!" She shook her head.

"Take it," He wrapped it around her. "Let me walk you home?"

"Alright," she smiled up to him, his scowl softened.

X

X

X

"Why are you here pineapple?" Rukia had said through her sobs. Renji immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hadn't seen you for a week and this is how you greet me?"

Holding her tight, he explained.

"I had flown to California and when I stepped out of the plane, I looked back and expected to see you but, you weren't there. So I talked to a few people, signed here and there and-" He looked down at her, "I quit."

"You idiot!" Rukia kicked him.

"R-Rukia, what the hell?"

"Why would you do that?!" She screeched. "This was your job, your baby, your life. What the hell Renji! Dumb ass!"

"I can find another job. You're my baby, you're my life idiot!" He growled at her. "I did it because I love you."

She stopped crying.

Kicking him once more, she lifted up his fuming face and kissed him.

"What are you waiting for, come inside."

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello readers! Thank you so much for all your support! Special thank you to **MasterQwertser, SaintSita, and nypsy! **This is Part 2 of the previous chapter, I'll probably have one more continuation chapter after!**  
**

* * *

Part II

Checking the time, Rukia saw it was past eleven. Looking back at Renji, she saw his eyes were slowly drooping.

"Renji, you tired babe?" She walked over to him and held his larger hand inside her tinier one. He squeezed it in reassurance.

"Sorry," he opened both his eyes and flashed her a lazy smile.

"Why are you apologizing idiot? You probably have jet lag…" She couldn't keep her scowl on him for too long, she never could no matter how hard she tried.

"I love you, you know that right?" Renji looked into large violet eyes.

"Mhm, "she sat beside him and turned him around on the couch, slowly massaging his shoulders.

"So how'd you get here exactly?" Rukia questioned her boy-friend.

"Well, you know how I sold everything when I moved to California? "

"Mhm," Rukia frowned.

"Well, I moved there with only one suitcase, I didn't even have my car," he scowled, "So when I made the decision of coming back to Karakura because I couldn't stand the distance between me and a certain raven haired violent shorter than average female that I am deeply in love with and would do anything and everything for," he took a deep breathe, "I wanted you to be the first person I saw. So I called over a cab and looked into my pocket and I didn't have my damn wallet. Poof, it was gone. So I ended up making the decision of walking here."

"But the airports an hour **drive** away from here…" She looked up to him eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I would climb over the Himalayas for you Rukia, and I'm afraid of heights so that's saying something."

"I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you…"

Renji answered the question for her by turning around to face her, holding Rukia's face in his hand, he leaned down.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know," she said before closing of the distance between them, smiling into their kiss, Rukia felt she was whole again, happy.

X  
X  
X

Orihime couldn't stop laughing; Ichigo Kurosaki was surprisingly really funny! What was Tatsuki talking about? This guy could probably swoon anyone with his words alone!

"It hurts!" Orihime leaned on Ichigo for support. "I'm laughing so hard it hurts," she wheezed.

"You okay there?" He asked looking down at her with concern, even though he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded into his arm, continuing there walk, Orihime tripped over a rock. Holding her around her waist before she could fall, Ichigo questioned if she was alright. "Yeah, S-Sorry," she smiled looking up. They were standing under a street lamp, the dim lights shining on her silk features.

"It's alright," he responded shrugging his shoulders.

"So where will you be spending your stay here Mr. Marine?" Orihime asked looking up to the orange haired man.

"Probably with my parents," Ichigo smiled in to the distance.

"That's sweet. Do you have any other family?"

"Two younger sisters, they're twins," Ichigo smirked, "They're in college but will be coming over this weekend to visit there big brother before…" His smirk fell.

Orihime looked up to him with a questioning face.

"I'll be deployed in a few more weeks," Ichigo answered her question.

"Oh, r-right." Orihime nodded in understanding.

They continued the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence, an occasional breeze interrupting their thoughts. Reaching Orihime's doorstep, she turned to her date for the night.

"Thank you for walking me home Mr. Kurosaki," Orihime smiled up at the marine, a small blush adorning her features.

"Sure," he smiled back. "Thanks for paying," he scowled, "But I had a good time…"

"Me too," she quickly responded. "If your free or anything next week or before you get deployed, may be we could do something?"

"What do you have in mind Mrs. Inoue?" Ichigo playfully raised an eyebrow.

"L-Lunch maybe?" She stuttered, blush darkening. "O-Only if your okay with it and you might want to spend your time with close family and friends and –" Ichigo interrupted her ramblings.

"I'd like that."

"A-Alright, thanks again!" She waved at him before making her way up to her door.

"No problem," he looked at her retreating figure and began his walk towards his parents home.

"Wait!" He heard her yell.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked turning around.

"Good night," Orihime whispered to him, standing on her tippy toes and placing a soft peck on his cold cheek, _her lips were so warm. _"Thank you for your service Mr. Marine," Orihime saluted Ichigo.

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	6. Chapter 6

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hey there readers! Hope you like how its going so far :) A thank you to all those reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! This updates for you!

Enjoy

* * *

_**Forbidden fruit **_

I was like every other twenty year old in college, energetic and eager to learn! I mean, I was actually paying for my studies out of my own pocket so I refused to let the money go to waste…

Working hard throughout high-school, I found out I had a love for English literature. My passion lied there! Genres from mystery to suspense, romance to fairy tale, I enjoyed reading it all and could not get enough. I was in _love _with the subject and still am.  
Growing up, I was never one of those teenagers who preferred to go out late at night and party; I would rather prefer to read a book in front of a warm fire… _Virginia Woolf, Geoffrey Chaucer, Mark Twain, Vladimir Nabokov_… Oh how the list goes on! And my all time favorite literary author, William Shakespeare! I mean, who didn't fall for the tragic love story _Romeo and Juliet, _the warped suspense _Macduff, _the supernatural story revolving around revenge _Hamlet, _and the confusion that took place in _The Comedy of Errors_? My friends called me a book worm, but I embraced it. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Moving on to the day I graduated high-school, I knew exactly what I wanted to major in.

.

.

.

I remember the day our new semester had begun. Walking in to one of the lecture halls, larger compared to my previous one last semester, I saw many new faces. The first six rows of seats were already filled up, a majority of the people flushed and stammering females. There occasional squeals had me asking questions.

Ignoring them, I chose to sit somewhere in the back row. Although I was very outgoing and preferred to sit somewhere in the front (I always took better notes for some reason and the occasional eye contact with the professor allowed me to not day dream), I was very serious when it came to my work.

With my bag over my shoulder, I had a pair of light washed skinny jeans on and a t-shirt from a concert my friend (and roommate) Tatsuki had went to. I'd never heard of them, but I liked the shirt…

Taking a seat, the room awaited the professor who had still yet to come. As a few students arrived late, I began reading the outline for this semester. Flipping the page, the whispers around me stopped. Curious, I looked up and was met with who I assumed to be our professor walk into the lecture hall.

I had to adjust my glasses.

He had a _'cool'_ aura to him, taking long precise strides. With a strong looking build, he had wide shoulders and a defined jaw. The one word that popped in to my mind at the time was 'alpha male'. I couldn't help but rake my eyes over his attire, grey pristine slacks with a white tucked in button up shirt, the few buttons under the collar open. His expensive looking leather shoes seemed as if it'd only been worn on a few occasions. His_ bright_ orange hair did not go unnoticed. _Unique._ The next thing that caught my eyes were his mahogany brown eyes, it reminded me of chocolate. _Yum. _He had an almost threatening scowl on his face, but looking over at us; he flashed a smile as he began to speak. I was positive he had a fan club when I noticed every other girl in the room had there eyes on him, drool hanging off there faces. _Wow._

But I kept telling and reminding myself, _I'm not them. _

Yet, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't distracted the entire time he spoke.

The class seemed to fly by pretty quickly and before I knew it, there was already a line to speak to the professor.

Looking down at my note books, I saw I hadn't taken any notes. _Uh oh. _I overheard a few people in front of me talk about an essay that was due next class, _not good. _

Sighing, I picked up my things and moved to his desk.

Looks like I do have to speak to him.

I saw the girl beside me open up the few buttons of her shirt, apply perfume, and stick her chest out walking towards our professor. Looking back at my _blank _notebook and frowning, I mentally took note to borrow Tatsuki's notes. She did have this class before me after all.

"Yes?" A deep voice questioned bringing me back from my la la land.

"I'm sorry, Professor Kurosaki?" I replied looking up to be met with a scowl and observing chocolate eyes. _His eyes…_

I managed to blink, hearing only the last few words fall from his mouth.

"…have a question?"

"R-Right!" I flushed and adjusted my glasses. "I actually had a quick question regarding the essay we had to write," _and everything else you spoke about._

"Which part?" He furrowed his eyebrows. _Oh my, he looks good enough to eat. Work, focus on work! Otherwise you won't get good grades and get kicked out of college, lose every opportunity to have a good job and never be able to buy red bean paste… Oh I would die… then you'll pack your bags and live on the street and the aliens will take over- _

"Miss?" He scowled once more.

"S-Sorry! Again! Hehe, I kind of day dream sometimes when I get carried away or bored-" I paled, "N-Not that speaking to you is boring I mean, its v-very entertaining! Yeah, entertaining and interesting and what not, you know?"

He scrutinized me, "Was that your question?"

"Oh yeah," I composed my self, "Can the essay be on any work were interested in?"

"Yes, it will be a book review on any writer from the 19th century. It can be Irving, Emerson-"

I didn't mean to interrupt him, but my mouth tends to blurt out things. "-Thoreau, Fuller, Muir, Darwin, Marsh, Greeley, oh one of my favorites! Arthur Conan Doyle! I love the Sherlock Holmes novels…"

Looking up at him, he seemed taken aback.

"S-Sorry! I interrupted you…"  
"No, its fine. And I agree with you, Arthur Conan Doyle was a very gifted writer." Professor Kurosaki gave me a small smile.

I was surprised, he was smiling at _me. _Now I see what all the other girls were exited about… Professor Kurosaki was a very handsome man.

Reciprocating the action, I looked down at my phone as I felt it vibrate.

"Oh no! I'm late; Tatsuki's going to kill me!" I gasped.

"Arisawa?" Professor Kurosaki questioned raising a brow.

"Yeah, I told her I'd meet her at the café across the street."

"I hope I'm not keeping you Miss?"

"Orihime Inoue."

"Alright Miss. Inoue, I hope I answered your question?"

"You did, thank you. I'll be sure to write that essay!" With one last smile, I fast walked out of the classroom. Passing the doors, I started sprinting.

Tatsuki wasn't a very patient person.

.

.

.

The rest of the year I would normally stay during Professor Kurosaki's office hours, sometimes I would have a question but other times we would speak about all the great writers and activists from the enlightenment to the late 19th century. Some times, we'd even have debates that I would end up really enjoy. It's not everyday you find another person who strongly appreciates literature to the point of reading and memorizing many quotes (almost every page of every book) of William Shakespeare. Sitting across from his table, I'd finish his assignments he assigned our class as Professor Kurosaki would grade.

We sometimes spoke about ourselves, high-school and our families.

I was right! Professor Kurosaki was only 25 years old, although I was surprised at first, it was believable. I could also see him as someone who was part of their kendo club in high-school too.

Through the weeks, I grew a _slight _crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't?

That was why the last day of the semester, after finals (which were horribly time consuming) I wasn't very happy. I think my entire lecture hall would agree with me.

Professor Kurosaki was such a joy! And now I wouldn't be seeing him everyday…

After class, I was slow putting away my things. I really wanted to say goodbye to him and wish him a good summer! There was a long line of girls doing the same thing.

Not noticing the time fly by, it was only the two of us, which I was very happy for.

"Professor Kurosaki!" I waved at him as he placed objects from his desk inside a box.

"Hello Mrs. Inoue, how are you?"

"Good," I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That's good," He made eye contact with me and I felt the next words die on my mouth. "I really enjoyed this semester." Professor Kurosaki looked at the rows of empty seats.

"Me too," I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He looked back at me worried.

"I'm going to miss this class," I admitted with a blush.

"As will I, you were all such great kids," _Kids? You're like two years older then half the people here… _he paused. "Do you have any plans tomorrow morning?"

I stopped my jaw from hitting the floor.

"No." I responded surprised.

"Do you want to meet across that café around nine? For breakfast?" He too was now blushing. _The big bad alpha male, Professor Kurosaki… blushing? Where's my camera?! _

"S-Sure," I could not wipe the smile off my face.

"Alright see you then," he smiled back.

"Yeah, see you then," I awkwardly waved at him turning around.

"Don't forget your bag on my desk Mrs. Inoue."

"R-Right!" I walked back, "Sorry," pausing I quickly added, "and my names Orihime."

"And my names Ichigo, but we already knew that," he teased.

_Is this a challenge?_ I frowned at the smirk he was making.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo," I turned before he could see my blush.

"Bye Orihime."

I liked the way my name sounded coming out of his mouth.

The smile on my face proved it.

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	7. Chapter 7

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Special thank you to **mel, Akira, Saint Sita, and MasterQwertster **for reviewing on my last chapter!

**Mel: **Thank you for your review on the previous chp and the other chp/stories you reviewed. Your so kind! & thanks for reading:)

**Akira: **No problem :D I know the feeling, I love ichihime+renruki, but I will for sure keep that in mind for future chapters! Thanks for the review :D

**Saint Sita: **Thanks for the review on your thoughts! I really appreciate it and will keep that in mind for future chapters. I know exactly how you feel! I'd love to hear your future thoughts, it always helps me w/ my writing. Sometimes I tend to get carried away with stuff and don't notice it, but when you guys point it out through a review, it helps so much! So thank you ;)

**MasterQwertster: **Thank you for your past reviews :D Your so sweet & I hope you like this story/ new chapter! I honestly love reading all of your thoughts!

**nypsy: **Thanks for the support on this story and my other fics nypsy! I hope you like how its going so far and I'd love to continue hearing your thoughts :D You always give the best advice and it is soo helpful.

**Temarixx: **Temarixx! You've been here since the beginning and you have no idea how much I appreciate it! You encouraged me to keep going and thanks to your encouragement, I will :D Hope you like this & the other fics. Thanks for the continued support :)

Enjoy

**The Bet**

The auburn-haired princess had been treasuring her feelings towards her hot-headed protector for a while now, the fear of ruining there friendship preventing her from making a move. Little did she know, he had been harboring the same secret.

Until one day~

"N-No, not exactly." Orihime shook her head for the fourth time, "You have to simplify it and then place it into the equation, like this," She explained finishing the problem for him.  
"Did that make sense Kuro- Kurosaki-kun were you even listening?" Orihime pouted taking a step back.

Ichigo scowled, missing her body heat and sweet vanilla scent.

"Yeah, I was listening Inoue," he lied, "Well, I tried… But I got distracted."

"Kurosaki-kun, we have our finals tomorrow…"

"I know."

"You have to pass calculus to graduate."

"Mhmm," he smiled down at her neat cursive handwriting scribbled all over his paper, how to steps and advice on what to do and when to do it.

Doing the next problem and continuing on to finish the review paper, he set his pencil down.

"There," he looked up at scrutinizing grey.

"E-Exactly," Orihime observed her orange haired friend, correcting the rest of the page. "You didn't even need my help," Orihime said with realization setting the papers down, a frown on her soft porcelain like features.

"… I suppose," Ichigo admitted looking into silvery grey.

"Then why did you ask me for help?" He moved his gaze to how far apart there chair's were, reaching over; he pulled her seat closer to his. She let out a squeak at the unexpected action.

"Because I like hearing your voice." He responded casually putting his papers away into his back pack.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime flushed looking down at her fiddling fingers. _This is a perfect time to tell him! _Slowly lifting her head up, she was met with observing chocolate brown. Blanking out, Orihime forgot the elaborate speech she was going to give.

"I like you," Ichigo told her, "Always have, may be a little too much." The boy chuckled.

Orihime was surprised, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on to her face. _Why was I so afraid of telling you the truth? I trust you with my life… _

"I like you too," She admitted, her smile growing when he reciprocated the action.

"Oh, really?" With his elbows already on the library table, Ichigo placed his chin atop his hand.

"Mhm," Orihime wanted to say 'stop teasing me' _but_ she liked it when he did that… "In fact, I think I'm in love… with you." Although she was being brave, she couldn't stop the massive flush from consuming her face.

Ichigo fake gasped, "Inoue, is this a confession I'm hearing?" He smiled as she lowered her head. "I'm glad you feel the same way," his tone died down as he responded gently.

Lifting her chin with his finger, she giggled at his action.

"Like music to my ears."

"Ichi."

Licking her lips, tantalizingly slowly… Ichigo could no longer resist it. As he leant in making his actions clear, Orihime brought her hands to fist into his shirt collar. Ever so slightly tilting his head to the side, Orihime followed, this was their first kiss after all. She could feel his warm breathe against her lips, a shiver went down her spine. _This was actually happening… _

With thoughts of closing the distance, the ruler that was hit against the table ruined the atmosphere.

"Out. Now." The librarian growl-whispered.

Orihime immediately pulled back, she couldn't bear to lift her head out of embarrassment.

Ichigo looked over at Orihime and frowned, then he was reminded of what _could've _just happened. Glaring over at the librarian, he picked up his and Orihime's backpacks.

"I'll walk you home," he whispered dangerously close into her ear.

"I-Ichi," Orihime wanted to scold him, _is he really going to pull something like this again? After we were caught in the library? And kicked out? _

Her thoughts were answered when his warm tongue met the shell of her ear. But he pulled back as soon as it happened, leaving Orihime to wonder if it was all a part of her imagination.

Grabbing her hand, Ichigo walked out of the library. But not before sending one more glare towards the rude and _buzz kill _of a librarian that ruined his and Orihime's moment.

The walk to Orihime's apartment was spent in silence. Although the two were walking together, their thoughts were on the same subject.

_**We're holding hands. **_

…_Her hands are so tiny and soft compared to mine, it fits perfectly. _Ichigo couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. _And she smells so nice, vanilla. She's mine, mine alone. _Ichigo glared at a group of younger boy's oogling his- what was Orihime to him now? _I'll talk to her about that… may be later. _With a smirk on his face, Ichigo looked down at the auburn haired beauty next to him.

…_H-He's holding my hand. Mine. Oh my, his hands so… ruff, hard, strong… so him. And his smell, it's delightful! We're so… close! W-What if my hands sweating, Oh no… _

Reaching Orihime's stairs, a very bittersweet feeling reverberated through her.

_He has to leave now; _she held back a sigh as she looked for her key.

"Oh and Hime?" Stopping her search, she looked up.

Setting there backpacks on the ground, Ichigo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She let out a gasp as her much tinier frame crashed into his hard chest, almost _molding _in to it.

_This is where you're meant to be, _Ichigo wanted to say to her. But he was doing such a goo job at keeping his blush under management, he can't ruin his image in front of her now… but this was Orihime.

Looking in to her eyes, her beautiful, beautiful grey eyes, he took a deep breathe. She met his gaze. But then he moved his lingering gaze to her lips, her soft peach lips. The ones she was currently biting. Looking back in to her eyes, for a sign, _permission, _she smiled. Gently bringing one hand up to grab her face, he slowly leaned in.

And kissed her.

* * *

A small distance away stood a group of four.

"Damn it," a tall red haired man cursed digging into his wallet. Glaring at the raven haired female, he was about to accuse her of cheating before she interrupted him.

"Pay up Renji," Rukia smirked. She won the bet, again. _Thank god that orange crayon grew a pair; I would've lost fifty bucks. _

"It's not very kind to intrude on someone else's relationship Rukia," Rangiku pouted putting the binoculars down.

"You too blondy," Rukia raised her hand awaiting the cash.

Huffing, Rangiku turned to her right.

"Oh Ginnn!"

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know!  
**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	8. Chapter 8

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hey there readers! Thank you everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Hope you like how this is going so far~

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Decisions **

He sighed.

He sighed once more, this time a little louder.

He shifted his weight to his other foot, arms crossed.

A tic formed on his forehead.

He had enough.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned his good friend.

"Oh! Ichigo, I'm sorry!" She flushed, hiding the evidence behind her small hands.

"I just can't make up my mind…" Orihime admitted bringing her hands down, a pout in place.

"We're expected to be at Rangiku's place soon," Ichigo looked down at his watch.

"I know," Orihime bit her lip.  
"Do you need help?" Ichigo offered, he'd do anything for his friends when they needed it.

"Yes, please," Orihime smiled shifting to her right to make room for Ichigo. Patting her hand down on the carpet, she motioned for him to come closer.

Taking a deep breathe, she turned to him.

"Alright, which do you think is the best?" Orihime furrowed her eyebrows pointing to the objects in front of her.

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"W-Well," he frowned having no idea what to say, "Um, I'm not sure." He replied honestly looking over at his auburn haired friend.

She visibly deflated.

"Hey, come one Orihime. I'm sure you'd look fine with any of them," Ichigo tried to bring back her million dollar smile he's grown to love.

"R-Really?" Orihime asked tilting her head.

"Yeah," He responded as if it obvious, "Orihime you're beautiful, you don't need this-" He motioned to the objects, "to prove that point."

"Thank you Ichigo," she couldn't make eye contact with him.

After a few moments of silence, Orihime spoke.

"But, I still need to make a decision…"

"Why not this one?" Ichigo pointed to a random color.

"I don't know if it'll look good." Orihime sighed, "I just bought these the other day and haven't worn them yet." But then she looked down at Ichigo's hand.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yes Orihime?"

"… Can I borrow your hand?"

"… Sure…" He hesitated bringing it up. Orihime smiled up at him, with a slight blush across her face, she grabbed his much larger hand with her smaller ones.

"Ichi, can I borrow your nails?" Orihime innocently questioned.

"To put nail polish on them?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Orihime smiled.

"No!" He pulled his hand back. Orihime jumped at his outburst.

"I'm sorry," She apologized feeling guilty. Ichigo immediately regretted his actions.

"No, it's alright," he kneaded his neck, "It's just I-I told Yuzu I'd let her do my nails tomorrow night." A little white lie never hurt anyone….

"But if it helps, go ahead," Ichigo offered his hand with a small smile. This was Orihime, he could never say no to her.

"Really?" Orihime perked up.

"Yup," _do it before I change my mind…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

At Rangiku's house, Ichigo didn't take his hands out of his pant pockets. When questioned, he shrugged it off. The smile and 'thank-you' Orihime had given him after words was worth it.

The only time he did remove his hand from the barrier of his pants was when he walked Orihime home, and that was to hold her hand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After walking her home, she had given him an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Ichigo, for walking me home and helping me make up my mind," she giggled looking down at his manicured hand. Neon colors greeted her.

"No problem," Ichigo scowled at his bright fingers. "See you tomorrow at school." His face softened looking into her grey eyes.

"Night," She didn't want to let go off his hand, but had to. It was alright though, for there was still all day tomorrow.

"Night," Ichigo smirked down at their intertwined hands.

Slowly letting go, she waved at his retreating figure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo, my boy! Where were yo-" Ishin's face fell into one of realization.

"Goat-chin," Ichigo nodded at his father making his way up stairs.

"MASAKI! OUR SON IS FINALLY EXPRESSING HIS TRUE SELF! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Ishin began crying to a poster on the wall of a very beautiful woman.

"What the hell," Ichigo glared at his hyper-active father.

But then he looked down.


End file.
